


Skeles With Tails

by Cear_IK



Series: Skeletails [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cear_IK/pseuds/Cear_IK
Summary: Gift for SansyFresh!Kedgeup Fluff oneshot. Sans has a tail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> Ummm..... Surprise! You said "Give me skeles with tails T_T" so here you go!
> 
> Have a thing. Thank gods you said your fav was Kedgeup, 'cuz I already had an idea for kedgeup fluff by the tail, so idk what I would have done if it had been something else...

Fell was doing the dishes when he felt something wrap around his waist and tug gently.

 **"Not now."** The tug became a little more insistent. Fell sighed and put the dish down, turning to face the other.

**"Really? You couldn't have at least waited until I was done with the dishe- _oof!"_**

He looked down, but all he could see of the shorter skeleton was the back of their skull- the rest of their skull was buried in his sweater. Sighing, he gave up on the dishes and went to bend down to pick the clingy skeleton up. Rather, he tried to- the skeleton wouldn't let go long enough to let him.

 **"Love, you have to let go long enough to let me pick you up."** The skeleton - who was doing a remarkable imitation of a koala for someone who was still standing - just shook his head. Fell sighed once more, leaning back against the sink to wait, stroking the other's parietal bone.

**"Suit yourself."**

The only sound in the otherwise empty house was the quiet ticking of the clock (a necessity for the other), the soft scrape of Fell's phalanges against the other's skull, and the occasional rustling of cloth as one skeleton or the other shifted. Eventually though, the short skeleton relaxed enough to allow the taller one to pick him up. 

 **"Better?"** A nod.  **"Okay now?"** A headshake. Fell shifted the skeleton wrapped around his torso until he could support the other's femurs with one arm, freeing his other arm to put away the dishes that were clean and dry, and tidy up the kitchen a little. The rest of the dishes would have to wait until his lover wasn't quite so needy.

Finishing his tasks, he shifted his hold so he was cradling his precious burden with both arms once more before ascending the steps to their bedroom. Their bedroom was a safespace for both of them, where both  _knew_   ~~~~that they were unconditionally safe ~~in their bones~~   _without a doubt._ Damn it. His lover's puns were beginning to infect him.

 **"Sans..."** He didn't know how he managed it, but his lover - somehow! - buried his face further into Fell's clavicle. Sighing - he felt like he was doing a lot of that today - Fell sat down on the edge of their bed (careful of Sans' tail), settling his love on his lap. Arms freed, he reached up and grasped the collar fastened around the other's neck, using it to gently draw the other away from him until he could see the face he loved so much.

Normally, he would take time to admire how the red fur looked against black leather and pristine white bone, but today he ignored it at the sight of Sans' tears.

Only one thing made his lover cry- well, two things, if one wanted to be technical, but those were tears of joy. These weren't.

 **"What happened? ... Did I die again?"** Tears welled again as Sans nodded. Fell bit back a curse as he pulled the other back into the safety of his arms. Sans was stronger than anyone Fell knew - including himself - but the small skeleton was still so incredibly fragile, and it killed Fell to not be able to protect him. 

 **"Sans,"** he said, tugging the collar just enough to remind Sans of its' presence.  **"Do you remember why you wear this?"** He got no response from the skeleton in his arms, so he continued.  **"This is to remind you that no matter where - or _when_ \- you are, you will  _always_ belong to me, and I will  _always_ be there for you. But do you know the other reason you wear my collar?"** There was a short pause before Sans shook his head.  **"You wear this to remind _me_ of those things, too."** Sans looked up at him so fast Fell heard his neck pop. He raised a phalange and tapped it gently against the cyan tag resting on the other's collarbone.  **"This is my promise to you. My promise that I will care- whether I remember or not."**

Those must have been the right words, because the damn broke and Sans started sobbing, clinging to Fell like the world was ending right then and there. Fell let him let it all out, rubbing his spine and scapula soothingly to keep him grounded.

When the storm had abated to a few intermittent sniffles, Fell stopped rubbing Sans' spine and gently pushed him until he sat back.

 **"What do you need, Sans?"** He sighed when the tail tightened its' grip and slid up his femur.  **"Remember the rules, Sans. Use your words."** There was a pause before Sans grasped Fell's hand and brought it up to rest on his cervical vertebrae, over the collar.

"... take it. take it all. take everything i have. my control, my body, my soul- everything." Fell couldn't stop the visceral shudder that made his bones clatter- even hoarse from crying, Sans' voice was so deep and full - so beautiful - it always sounded like sin itself to him. He turned - careful not to spill his precious burden - so he could pin his smaller lover to the bed.

 _ **"Your wish is my command."**_ He said, his voice taking that deeper note of command that made Sans' bones shudder in turn.

 

It was a long night, not that either of them minded, and by the end of it, all fears were assuaged and doubts forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Rate and Review (as always)!  
> Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: I FOUND A TYPO MUST FIX  
> and holy moly 25 Kudos?? Over 100 Hits??? -dies of shock and happiness-


End file.
